Operation: Ramp Model
by CrescentSnow
Summary: What happens when Riza is forced to go undercover as a ramp model for a valentine's day clothing launch? Read to find out!Royai


OPERATION: RAMP MODEL

It was a normal morning at Colonel Mustang's Office. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was diligently working on her paper work, as always. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was smoking his 3rd cigarette already. Warrant Officer Vato Falman, well was reading a newspaper. Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda was munching his triple deluxe hamburger with extra ham and cheese. And Master Sergeant Kain Fuery was playing with Black Hayate. As for their favorite Col. He was late, yet again…

The door suddenly flung open as all of the subordinates looked up to see none-other than their Col who gave them a stare telling I've-got-good-news-but-I'm-not-telling-yet glare. All of his subordinates gave him a whatever-we-don't-damn-care response by not looking at him for so long. He was about to go to his hell (also known as paperwork) when Hawkeye's voice rang in the air.

"Your late sir." She said in her usual stolid face matched with the stolid voice he knew so well. The moment he turned to Hawkeye he immediately saw her dark auburn eyes piercing through his inner-self as if searching for the answers to her question the whole team knew so -in-hell-have-you-been-doing-this-past-2hours stare. That was enough to make him take a step back plus raise his hand in a wavering manner the moment Col Playboy saw Lt Eyes of the Hawk itch for her gun.

"W-wait, Lieutenant! I-I can explain!"

She only twitched her right eyebrow in response.

"Okay, read this first and keep calm!"

She hastily took the folder in his arms and slowly opened it. It read:

Ms. Elizabeth Hawkeye, we are hereby honored and glad to have you work for us as a

Ramp Model for the Valentine's Day Show. We are really blessed to have such a beautiful,

young, and accomplished lady to help us on such a short notice.

-Management

"What's this supposed to mean, sir?"

"Well" he said flashing his trademark smirk before her eyes. "Do you remember that guy who kills ramp models after he uses them for pleasure? He's been a pain in the ass of the police so I volunteered to do the job for them. It will also help me raise my rank! Plus, there's a bonus Lieutenant, and a veru big one at that!"

He flashed a grin to all of his subordinates who were watching the scene unfold.

"Which means?" Havoc asked out of curiosity.

"Which means the Lieutenant will have to go undercover as a ramp model for gowns and casual wear!"

After that chaos ensued.

Rounds of bullets were emptied…

And a form of human being was formed at the wall, all smoky from the shot.

"I refuse." Was all she could muster.

"But Lieutenant!"

"No!"

"Please…" he said with puppy-dog eyes.

"I already said no!"

"Then that's it! You will go undercover together with 2nd Lt Ross and Sgt Catalina whether you like it or not. And that's an order!"

"I request a leave Col"

"Oh! ... But you can't take a leave unless this assignment is over Lieutenant. Well, I guess you deserve one. Okay! ,I'll give you a week off after this mission."

That's it! Her patience reached its peak.

"If you need anything sir, I'll be at the shooting range!" She said almost shouting.

When she was out of eye-shot MSGT Fuery asked.

"Ummm…. Sir," he said "If hope you don't mind but why are you smiling evilly?"

"Hmmm… That's because" he took his miniskirt pose "Their modeling the latest gowns, tops and MINISKIRTS!"

"Heh! … That explains it all, but one thing, what's with the dramatic pause, chief?" he said cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"That's none of your business Havoc!" he snapped.

"Guess the Col just can't answer it." Havoc heard what Breda was said in between finishing his triple deluxe hamburger with extra ham and cheese. "Guess the Col just can't answer it. Maybe he doesn't know as to why he took a dramatic pause." He said what Breda had whispered to himself and added his personal touch into it as he put it into words.

Unfortunately for him, the Col heard every single word. Heh, lucky Havoc, he gets fried for free, again.

While they were having a commotion at the office, Hawkeye was busy redirecting her frustration at the targets. She was about to fire another bullet when her harpy friend called for her.

"Ri-za!" she said syllable per syllable. "I didn't know until now that you are involved in Operation Ramp Model!

"Operation Ramp Model is the name of the mission where the three of us will be going undercover as models for a Valentines' Day clothing launch. A lot of their top models are being killed. Their bodies are found after each event." Said a black short haired woman.

"Well, I wasn't asking for the details Maria."

"Sorry, Riz, I just got too carried away"

"Heh…heh…heh…"

"Becca? You alright?"

"Heh…heh…heh…"

"Maria! Not you too! Cut it off, why are you both laughing?"

She asked when they didn't stopped laughing hysterically.

"Okay, okay!" Rebecca said clutching her stomach. "We'll tell you, just calm down and be patient!"

"Well?" she asked.

"Congratulations Riz!" after that they both started grinning madly this time.

"For what?" she answered or rather asked innocently.

"Nothing, your just the show's lead model!"

"WHAT!"

After that the two women flew away. (Nobody wants to be caught in Hawkeye's anger, now would we?)

She hurried to their office and burst the door open to everyone's shock.

"What is it Lt?"

"What is the meaning of this, sir?" se asked taking the papers from the folder which she read on her way.

"Oh! This? Yup, you're the lead model for the event." He said as a matter of fact.

"Why!"

"Calm down Lt" he said emphasizing the word Lt. "Good, now listen the said killer have now murdered 25 models. I think you are perfectly fitted for this mission. (Of course he won't say that it's because of her capabilities and her body). The other two would just assist you on your mission and each of the members of our team will do their own tasks. Is that clear Lt?" he said in a pissing manner which made her make a ball of fist.

"Is that clear Lt?" he asked again.

"Crystal, sir!" she replied.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Rizzzzzzzaaaaaaaa! Mariaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rebecca came shouting.

"You're late!" yelled Maria.

"Yeah! I overslept, sorry!"

"Why are you always like this? Do you know that we've been st-"

"Maria stop it, save it for later. For now, let's get inside."

"Thanks girl!"

"Don't worry we'll get at you later." She said almost too sweetly that made the other two sweat-drop.

"Ms. Elizabeth!, Ms. Maria!, Ms. Rebecca!, I'm so glad that you made it in time!" said a tall blonde woman with big curls at the end of her hair.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Francois" Riza answered "Rebecca overslept due to over excitement Ms."

"Oh! It's nothing, dear" she turned to Rebecca "It's only normal since it is your debut to the extreme world of modeling!"

"Of course ma'am. It was a childhood dream of mine to be in a stage where people look at you so wonderfully!" replied Rebecca.

Whoa! She really is into character… No! maybe this is what she actually wanted: ATTENTION from MEN well, that's just like her.

As they walked towards their destination, the three women eyed the whole place, checking if something was wrong.

Ms Francois' voice took them out of their thoughts.

"Okay, so here is the path walk. All you need to do is the typical one. Walk straight to the center, take a posing, turn around, do another posing then get back to where you were, and then get change and do what you did before. Anyway it's just a cycle. But don't get nervous 'kay?"

"No problem" Maria answered not missing a beat.

When they reached the dressing room Riza felt herself stiffen. It seems that someone was watching her.

She was about to go towards the direction of the eerie feeling when a hand was laid on her shoulder. Years of training in the military kicked in. She turned around at so much speed that her 'attacker' was puzzled. Her hand was already resting on the holster she had hidden under her skirt. She was about to pull the gun when she realized it was just Maria.

"Maria, you scared me."

"You? Scared? Nah… Who are you fooling?"

"Well, lets get going."

When they entered the room in front of them they saw a lot of gorgeous women before they're eyes. Riza felt her stomach lurch. How can she be the top model when they're this pretty? She felt her insecurities rise.

"Girls, they are our new models. This one is Ms Rebecca," she said turning her head to Rebecca. "This is Ms Maria and Ms Elizabeth she will be our event's lead model." She mimicked her actions before.

All of the women were shocked, that's what their mouths tell anyway. The same thing ran through their minds: Damn! She's hot no wonder I wasn't picked. Too bad she didn't notice this. She was way too eager at staring at the ground.

All of the women came flooding to her. Thus, destroying the original plan:

It was that Maria and Rebecca would get all the attention and she would be searching for anything suspicious. Nothing would get past her unseen, she being the Hawk's eye. Now, it was the other way around.

After some minutes some men started entering the room. They brought various gifts for the women, mostly flowers. They exchanged overly sweet words that it makes her wanna vomit. Suddenly all noises ceased. It was when she turned around that she saw what or rather who caused the stop of time. Roy Mustang was there with a bouquet of hyacinths in his hands. He was making his trademark smirk that could make any woman die (literally) to receive but one. Riza Hawkeye. That's what makes her special in his eyes. He passed every woman and made his way towards her.

"Elizabeth!" he called.

What in hell is the Col doing here?

"Here it's for you Elizabeth!" ha stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Why thank you, Roy." She said receiving the flowers from him.

"If I may ask Roy, what are you doing here?"(What do you think you're doing here you Idiot?)

"Oh why can't I come visit you my dear?"(I'm just checking if you're alright.)

"Pls. do not bother yourself with such trivial things. My debut career will go on smoothly, it's me after all."(Who do you think you are talking to? I can handle myself.)

"I know Elizabeth dear, but you know how overprotective I can be to you. By this moment all of the girls are eyeing them or rather her evilly.

"Besides" he continued "All of them are my ex. I don't want them going near you." He finished putting his arms on her waist as to that she faces him and pulling her closer to hi well toned body.(I already know that but they are all my ex, they might do something to you and put your life at risk.)

"Okay, if you so insist Roy, dear" she said returning the endearment. "Just make sure they won't get in the way." They were only mere inches apart. (What! You stupid womanizer! If these women would jeopardize the mission you better prepare yourself.) By this, their eyes are locked at each other's gaze.

"Ahem!" Rebecca 'coughed'.

Riza blushed. Darn! It was their moment why did she have to ruin it?

"I think it's about time to go back dear. I'll see you later Hun." He said going nearer to her. He kissed her. Not on the place you think. He kissed her neck ever so slowly that it made everyone gasped at the scene. A light shade of pink dusted her cheeks at the intimate action.

"Bye"

"Yes, bye Hun." Was all she could muster.

At the Show:

Everyone was enjoying the show especially Roy, miniskirts, tiny miniskirts, low cut necklines. Mmmmm… if only Riza would wear this he'd finish his work in a flash.

Riza then came out wearing a halter top violet with a low cut on the back and on front showing more than she had intended to. It was partnered with a darker shade of violet miniskirt with a pink belt as an accessory. Darn it! Why did she have to be this HOT? Two rows from were Roy was seated a man fainted. It was followed by enormous amount of blood loss. 'Hmph' Roy thought 'She's mine you idiots. All you can do is stare she is MY lieutenant and only MINE.'

When she was about to go back to the backstage Roy saw one model trying to trip her of. Good thing she's Riza or else this might ruin everything we worked for.

When she disappeared at the ramp everything calmed down. A few minutes later and they were already showing gowns.

They hardly noticed Maria and Rebecca who were neutrals. They wore scarlet red gowns. Maria wore a Sabrina styled one while Rebecca an off shoulder which are paired with golden clad high heels.

When Riza stepped out nothing happened. Time stopped. She wore a dark red velvet gown with a tube-backless whose cut is so low but not immorally. The gown also has a large slit at her right thigh up to the what. She wore a matching red 6" high heel shoes. Her hair was curled and was bouncing with her every move. When she came to a halt she swished her hair and that done it. Nosebleeds are pretty evident, it's not they would deny it either.

Riza Hawkeye on a tight showy gown that flared on her hips (lets not forget the slits) plus Roy Mustang equals a Roy Mustang with evident traces of blood on his nose.

Everyone was going whoohooo at the scene until a man stepped on the stage and head locked Riza. Roy was about to move when he heard a gun cocked behind him.

"Don't move" the voice said

"Oh!" he said when he saw Havoc gliding at the back stage door. He also checked for Falman and Breda who were at his opposite sides.

The man holding Riza was slowly moving his hand down her waist. She saw Roy glare at her. His eyes said 'Do-everything-you-want-to-that-bastard!'. She took this as her go signal and attacked the man.

She moved ever so swiftly that the man was amazed. A moment ago she was the captive and now she is the captor. Her hands were now at her gun that is pointed at his head. She had her feet apart as to not loose balance which is showing her nice thigh as much as to Roy's liking. Pervert.

As Riza was doing her work, Roy also did his. He was so shocked at Riza's courage and ability that caused him to let his guard down which Roy took as his opportunity.

"Lieutenant"

The two men gasped at their new found knowledge. "You're military?"

The two officers only brushed off their comment.

"Yes sir?"

"Good job" she nodded in agreement.

Everyone did their reports to Roy while he and Riza are cuffing the two men. The designer gave Riza the gown saying that she's the only one who'd be able to carry such an exquisite gown.

Then the two of them went to get Riza's clothes. Before Riza could even touch it something unexpected on her part happened.

Snap.

"Colonel!"

The only response she got was walking away signaling her to follow.

Roy told her to get in the car and she did so. Nothing happened when they were on the road. When they arrived on Riza's apartment building Riza stepped out and so did Roy. Riza opened the door. Before entering she faced Roy and talked to him. " Thank you for accompanying me, sir."

"It's nothing, by the way lieutenant" he said inching towards her.

"Sir, about the tattoo tanks for helping me-"

"Have I mentioned that you look hot tonight, flaming hot." He continued what he was saying.

"Colonel-"

She was cut off when his lips gently pressed hers.

When he broke the kiss he stared at her dark auburn eyes which are wide from the surprise.

He smirked.

He put his hands at each side of her head trapping her. He slowly leaned in and covered her lips in a deep passionate kiss. At first she was hesitant to put her bare hands on his chest. When she did so his arms lowered themselves to her waist. He pulled her closer. E undid her now clipped her and let her golden locks tangle on his fingers. His other hand went circles around the small of her back. Her hands found its way and snaked towards his neck. She gently caressed his midnight black hair. Roy started to walk, so did she. She followed him to wherever he was heading to. When they broke the kiss Riza was furiously blushing while Roy was smirking, not his trademark smirk, but the smirk only the woman in his arms knew. He started to kiss her at her jaw, then to her neck, then back to her lips as passionately and much deeper than last time…

End

-Guns and Swords

7


End file.
